kyliechanfandomcom-20200214-history
Leo Alexander
Leo was the bodyguard for Michelle and became a student and retainer for John Chen as well as the bodyguard for Simone Chen. He is known to be homosexual, and to have feelings for John Chen. Prior to the Books At some point prior to the books Leo has contracted AIDS. He is already working as bodyguard for Michelle before her marriage to John Chen. When fighting his first demon he discarded his weapon to make the fight more fair. He is also a registered nurse. Small Shen During Small Shen, Leo is working as a body guard for John Chen. He starts a relationship with Gold which later ends amicably. Gold attempts to teach him energy work only for Xuan Wu to inform him that if Leo did any Energy Work would kill him because of the AIDs virus. Leo is severely injured in the attack that kills Michelle, but stays on to protect Simone. White Tiger Leo is first introduced as the John Chen's driver, later Emma deduces that he is a bodyguard. Leo supports the decision to hire Emma as a full time nanny for Simone. He refuses to reveal the truth of John Chen to Emma but encourages John to reveal the truth to ther. Later on once Emma knows the truth he argues that John Chen train her in martial arts. John reveals that he is one of the most promising students he has ever taught. When Gold allows Simon Wong into the apartment, Simon stabs Leo in the back and only survives when John gives some of his blood to heal him. Later during the attack on the mountain, Leo defends Simone from a series of monsters including a snake mother he defeats by cutting off it's tongue. Later on when he seen by a large group of people sparring with Emma, he is asked to come teach martial arts in his spare time which he agrees to do. Red Phoenix When asked to teach at the new mountain on the earthly plane, Leo reveals he has been already been teaching martial arts in his spare time. John asks Leo if he has any recommendations for a replacement for Leo when he dies. Later Leo brings his most promising student Michael McLaren to be evaluated by Emma and John. When the demon king comes to parley with John Chen he has arleady captured Leo and allowed the snake mothers to sever his tongue in retribution for the snake mother he killed. He survives thanks to Meredith with assistance from Emma. Blue Dragon Leo fails in his duty to protect Simone when Martin takes her away. He accompanies John on his assault to get back Simone. He is paralysed in the attempt and asks John to drain him for the extra energy. Just before he is completely drained Kwan Yin takes him away to be raised. He is judged Worthy for immortality but he refuses to accept it. Earth To Hell Leo has sat in hell for the last 8 years refusing to accept immortality due to his unending inability to accept his failure to protect Simone, despite being told countless times that he is Worthy. Emma finally gets permission to visit hell. She visits him in hell with Simone and Michael and persuades him to accept immortality only for him to explode revealing this wasn't the real Leo but a demon copy Category:Human Category:Immortal